1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock lockup apparatus which is mounted with an image scanning device, such as flatbed scanner, scanner with ADF and copy machine. When the chassis of the image scanning device receives momentum, such as when being moved or shaken, by fixing the transmission belt driving the chassis, the lockup apparatus is able to prevent the chassis from shock and colliding with embedded and surrounding parts and accessories, so as to maintain the quality of the scanning job.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An image scanning device, such as a scanner or copy machine, is primarily composed of a transparent scanning window set on top of a housing which includes a chassis, at least one guiding rod and a transmission system to drive the chassis. When the transmission system operates to drive the chassis back and forth along the guiding rod, the chassis will scan a document and produce a corresponding image data.
Due to the chassis being able to move back and forth, it may generate shock or collide with the guiding rod when moving the image scanning device. Such sudden shock or collision may change the relative positions of the parts assembled in and around the chassis, or the chassis cause a deflection from the guiding rod. Therefore the scanning image resulted in lower quality.
Some existing image scanning devices are equipped with a manual lockup device to fix the chassis in the original position. Before moving the scanning device, the user must remember to operate the lockup system to prevent the chassis from generating sudden shock or collision with the guiding rod.
Once the user forgets to lock the lockup device, the chassis will to cause shock and collision with the guiding rod during the scanning device is moved. Therefore an automatic shock lockup device is necessary for a high precision scanning device.